1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coaxial speaker system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for speaker systems have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,988 to Virva teaches a loudspeaker system having a rigid framework which contains a high compliance loudspeaker connected to an adjustable air column tube. The adjustable air column tube provides exact xc2xc wavelength tuning for the speaker system, to further improve its low frequency response, in accordance with tuned enclosure theory.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,601 to Pappanikolaou teaches a high efficiency labyrinth type enclosure that uses chambers of triangular cross sectional area and a single speaker with two separate voice coils, in conjunction with two speaker back wave paths, one tuned for woofer frequencies and the other tuned for subwoofer frequencies, to simultaneously reproduce all woofer and subwoofer frequencies of both channels of a stereo signal.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,100 to Newman teaches a speaker enclosure including a pair of tubular cylinders, one of which is slidable inside the other, the first of the tubular cylinders having one end closed, one end open, and an opening in the wall thereof, the second of the tubular cylinders having one end open and a speaker located in the other end thereof. The speaker enclosure may also include a pair of tubular cylinders, one of which is slidable inside the other, the first of the tubular cylinders having one end closed, one end open, a speaker in the open end, and an opening in the wall thereof, the second of the tubular cylinders having both ends open.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,314 to Negishi teaches a sound output system that has a pair of right and left speakers and a pair of audio mirrors for respectively controlling directivities of sounds which are output from the pair of speakers. The shapes or arrangement of the pair of audio mirrors are adjusted such that a difference between arrival times of the sounds which are respectively output from the pair of speakers can be compensated by a sound pressure difference due to the Haas effect in a predetermined area. Alternative means are phase difference, dipole, and asymmetrical horn loading.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,515 to Newman teaches a speaker enclosure including at least one pair of tubular cylinders, one of which is slidable inside the other, one of the tubular cylinders having one end open and a speaker located in the other end thereof. The speaker enclosure may also include additional cylinders to achieve desired acoustical effects.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for speaker systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a coaxial speaker system that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a coaxial speaker system that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a coaxial speaker system that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a coaxial speaker system that includes an acoustic bass resonator, a lower speaker case that extends from the acoustic bass resonator, an upper speaker case that extends from the lower speaker case, and a coaxial speaker that interfaces with both the lower and upper speakers cases. The acoustic bass resonator and the lower and upper speaker cases are each tubular. The acoustic bass resonator has a pair of ports that extend therethrough. The lower speaker case has a pair of bass ports that extend through diametrically opposite sides thereof, a first diffuser panel that extends coaxially therein, and a second diffuser panel that extends coaxially therein, perpendicular to the first diffuser panel. The upper speaker case has a port that extends therethrough and is generally parabolic-shaped, and a high frequency deflector panel that is generally parabolic-shaped, extends skewly rearwardly therein, and cooperates with the port therein.